Gakkou
by ktion
Summary: Al parecer un nuevo colegio, nuevos compañeros pero... ¿alguien del pasado?, pero si esa persona te mantiene en sus recuerdos ¿logrará que tu la vuelvas a recordar? Bueno mi segundo fic! pero el primero que publico aqui o.o! un mal resumen xDD


El día estaba recién empezando por lo menos para ese chico, de cabellos verdes y de ojos cafés, de pronto una molestosa alarma del reloj empieza a sonar, ese día no sería como el resto, después del cambio de ciudad, tenía que empezar un semestre, como era común se había despertado con tiempo de sobra, todos le decían que era demasiado responsable para su edad, pero bueno él era así y no lo podía cambiar.

Ya iba camino al colegio, mientras pensaba que en ese colegio solo era un nuevo semestre, para la mayoría de los alumnos era ver las mismas caras, mismos profesores mismo todo. Excepto para él, se había tenido que cambiar de ciudad por el trabajo de sus padres, y por consecuencia tener que dejar toda su vida, sus amigos, su colegio. Este cambio era bastante radical. Ya había entrado al colegio andaba buscando un salón de clases en especial, estaba tan dentro de sus pensamientos, pensando que solo a él le pasaban estas cosas, que sin darse cuenta choca. Era un estudiante al parecer un grado mayor o tal vez dos, era de apariencia simpática, de cabellos rubios más o menos cortos y de ojos verde.

Al reaccionar tras chocar, trato de disculparse.

Discúlpame, no me di cuenta…- estaba pasando una vergüenza chocar en su primer día en ese colegio.

No importa, yo estaba distraído… - Con su inseparable sonrisa

En esa cara notaba algo que se le hacía similar, pero como era posible, si era la primera vez que estaba en ese colegio.

De pronto una mujer de largos cabellos castaño se acerca donde estaba el rubio para depositarle un suave beso en los labios

Al ver esa chica, a un niño que no conocía un poco ruborizado e incomodo, decide no prestarle atención.

Tohma, apresúrate que vamos tarde y tienes que ponerte de acuerdo con el trabajo – dijo tomando la mano del rubio para llevárselo luego.

El rubio a lo más que alcanzo fue a dedicarlo una mirada amable a ese pequeño.

De pronto escuchó el timbre y se acordó que todavía no encontraba su salón, se estaba desesperando llegar atrasado, más encima el primer día, por suerte vio a un chico pelirrojo corriendo por ahí. Y se atreve a preguntarle donde queda ese salón.

Para suerte de él, resultó que ese chico era compañero de él y se fueron juntos al salón, primero entro el chico pelirrojo, después él.

Bueno alumnos, hoy tenemos un estudiante nuevo - hizo una seña indicándole al chico que se presentase.

Buenos días, soy Suguru Fujisaki – se inclinó presentándose

De pronto se empezó a escuchar murmullos por diferentes partes del salón, estaba un poco nervioso ante esa situación, el profesor decide romper la situación que se había ocasionado.

Bueno Suguru, bienvenido – con una sonrisa que denotaba algo de perversidad, un hombre ya algo mayor de unos 30 años aproximadamente y de cabellos negros - yo soy el profesor de Matemáticas y mi nombre es Tasu, y ahora… donde te puedes sentar - mientras observaba para ver un puesto vacío.

De pronto un alumno algo hiperactivo y de cabellos rosa hace señas, que hay un puesto desocupado, justo al lado del chico pelirrojo que ya había conocido hace un rato.

Se encamina rápidamente a sentarse a su puesto, y sigue notando como ese profesor lo mira de una manera… un tanto… lujuriosa, pero decide mejor no prestar atención a ese detalle.

Al sentarse estaba algo… o mejor dicho bastante callado, así que su compañero decide romper el silencio que había hasta ese momento.

Así que… tu nombre es Suguru – el chico trata de ponerle la mejor de las sonrisas y solo asiente con la cabeza.

Bueno mi nombre es Hiroshi Nakano, pero puedes decirme Hiro – el pelirrojo sonríe amablemente.

Tuvieron que cortar su pequeña presentación al sentir la mirada de su profesor atrás.

Después de un rato el chico pelirosa que se encontraba atrás se acerca a ellos y se presenta.

Bueno Suguru, mi nombre es Shuichi Shindo, pero llámame Shuichi – Hizo un gesto con el ojo para darle más confianza.

Mucho gusto…. Shuichi– un tanto tímido, el trato con gente que no conocía le costaba un poco.

Por momentos empezaba a charlar con su nuevo compañero, y de vez en cuando el pelirosa que se encontraba en el puesto de atrás se acercaba a conversarle, esos dos le habían caído demasiado bien y lo habían recibido de una manera muy amable. De pronto al terminar las clases ve a un pelirosa corriendo a toda velocidad, más bien alcanzo a ver el rastro de polvo que dejó al correr a esa velocidad.

Dejando a un Suguru un tanto sorprendido a esto, Hiro al ver la cara de interrogante que tiene el chico.

jeje así es Shuichi, ya verás porque salió a toda velocidad… – dijo esto guiñándole un ojo.

Suguru ante esto no hizo nada más que sonreír. Al salir del salón ve al chico pelirosa colgado como collar a un rubio de ojos dorados un tanto alto comparado a la estatura de Shuichi. El pelirosa parecía estar pidiéndole algo persistentemente a ese rubio, de pronto ellos llegan a la altura de donde se encontraban Hiro y Suguru, alcanzando a escuchar un poco su conversación.

Ya pues acompáñame¡no seas malo! Lo prometiste – ya estaba algo enojado, el pelirosa

No puedo tengo que hacer, tendrás que dejarlo para otro día o ir solo – con una voz un tanto fría.

�¡No¡Yo quiero ir contigo que malo eres! – Estaba empezando a empezar pucheros y sus ojitos a llenarse de lágrimas. Ya había dejado de abrazar al rubio y había agachado la cabeza.

No puedo tengo que hacer – estaba cortante ya no quería seguir teniendo esa conversación, cosa que al pelirosa no le agrado mucho

¡Ya no te quiero¡Que malo! – estaba enojado el rubio se lo había prometido.

Con que no me quieres… - en un tono algo irónico, levanto la cara de Shuichi y le dio un beso, al principio el pelirosa puso algo de resistencia, a pesar de acabar, de decir que no lo quería, supo corresponder ese beso con la misma intensidad.

Que manera un tanto irónica de demostrarme que no me quieres – dijo esto susurrándole al oído del pequeño. El rubio ya estaba cansado de toda la situación y estaba listo para irse, cuando siente los brazos de Shuichi en su cuello acercándose a él para besarlo, este beso fue aun más intenso y largo que el anterior, el pelirosa al separarse su respiración estaba algo agitada, no pudo evitarse ponerse rojo, no se había atrevido muchas veces a tomar la iniciativa pero el beso anterior le pareció un tanto corto.

Shuichi rojo como tomate, al ver que Hiro y Suguru habían presenciado todo el espectáculo. El rubio sin inmutarse ni preocuparse de las miradas.

Hiro vio como Suguru había quedado un tanto impresionado, se notaba que el chico no estaba acostumbrado a semejantes muestras de cariño, ante esto el pelirrojo decide explicarle algo… lo que vio, aunque no había mucho que explicar.

Bueno como ya te habrás dado cuenta… era por eso que Shuichi salió tan rápido de la sala - tratando de contener su risa, estaba ya tan acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas que ya ni se sorprendía.

Shuichi se acercaba arrastrando prácticamente al rubio.

�¡Hiro! – dijo un exaltado pelirosa

¿Acaso estoy mintiendo? – esto fue un tanto irónico.

Este…bueno…NO – algo titubeante – pero tampoco tenías que decirlo así

El rubio al ver esta escena estaba dispuesto a marcharse, pero el pelirosa lo detiene, quería presentarle a su nuevo compañero.

Alto ahí – tratando de retenerlo antes que el rubio decidiese salir

eh… Suguru bueno el es… Eiri, mi…- estaba bastante ruborizado por toda la situación.

Novio – termino la frase que empezó Shuichi dejándolo aun más rojo.

Ejemmm – tratando de despejarse su cargante Eiri era a veces muy directo - Y el es Suguru, un nuevo compañero – tratando de calmar algo su nerviosismo Shuichi.

Así que ya has tenido que soportar las locuras de Shuichi… no creas que todos en este colegio somos así – trataba de contener su risa al ver la cara que había puesto el pelirosa ante ese comentario – Yo estoy en el penúltimo año – ofreciéndole su mano en un gesto de bienvenida.

jeje Mucho gusto – correspondiendo a ese gesto.

Lo que ninguno de los 4 noto era que un rubio de ojos verde observaba esa escena, viendo en especial al chico nuevo, pero…ya conocido para él, lo notaba algo extraño a pesar de ya haberse visto, lo notaba distante, pero no quiso preguntarle nada, ya habría tiempo para conversar con él.


End file.
